Moving On
by ERROCKSMYSOCKS
Summary: Sweeney has to choose between the life he has with Mrs. Lovett and the life he could have with Johanna. The difference is Mrs. Lovett loves and needs him, where Johanna doesn't even remember him. I suck at this summaries are so totally not my thing. Read?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett have now gotten married and are living by the sea with Toby and their Siamese cat. Sweeney has his own barber shop but this time he doesn't kill people. Mrs. Lovett has her meat pies but they're no longer made out of people. Still, he gets these irresistible urges sometimes…Review if you want me to continue. I can never tell if I should or not / 

* * *

"Oh!" Mrs Lovett woke with a start to find Sweeney Todd staring at her. He'd been like that for nearly an hour. "What are you doing, Mr. T? Is something wrong?" She asked, nervous.

"Nothing." He blushed and exited quickly.

She shook her head and sighed. "What was that about?" She asked herself. "Might as well get up, I suppose." She was exhausted for some reason, more than she should've been. She went to wake Toby who'd been given a few days off to get over his cold. He was already up tidying his room, and she sighed relieved. "Glad to have you back, son." She smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yes mum! Much!" He beamed back at her lovingly. "But you don't look so good yourself. Maybe you ought to go back to bed, I can take care of things!" He was always so eager to help; she had to laugh.

"No dear, I'm alright. Just tired is all. Now why don't you 'elp me get the pies ready?" She took his small hand and led him into the kitchen. She got out her rolling pin and began her daily chores. She found herself falling asleep standing up and sighed loudly. "Earth to Nellie." She said to herself quietly.

"I really think you ought to go back to bed." Toby remarked, genuinely concerned. 

"Do I really look that bad? Gee thanks." She tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead. "Alright." She croaked. "A bit more sleep can't hurt…You're sure you can take care of things? Wake me if you need any help…" And she hurried back to bed.

* * *

_Around an hour later…_

"Toby!" Sweeney barked as he forced the door open. "Where is she?"

"Can I help you?" He asked. "She can't be disturbed right now, needs 'er rest."

"Her rest is going to have to wait." He snarled as he headed for her room.

Toby sighed. Not much he could do to stop him. Mr. T always did what he wanted. "Mrs. Lovett!" He flung the door open and she bolted upright coughing lightly. "Oh," she sighed, "what is it dearie?" She got out of bed and stepped into her coat, shivering.

"Johanna." He sighed. "That sailor, he's going to marry my Johanna." He shook his head. "He wants us to be there."

"Well isn't that nice?" She smiled. "You do want to go, don't you?"

"Wouldn't that be weird? 'Ello, I'm your dad here to give you away. 'Aven't seen you since you were a baby, but…'ere I am! I killed your mother, but I'm sure if she knew she'd be very happy for you. I'll be going now." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She had to laugh. "Well, I don't think that would be quite appropriate…But I know you want to be in her life. Sometimes when you do that thing you do, you know, when you're almost asleep? Sometimes you call out for 'er." She recalled. "Actually it's rather frequent."

"I do not." He pouted.

"You do." She said with a sneeze. "See? That means it's true. I think Toby somehow managed to give me his bloody cold." It was her turn to pout.

He nodded. "What am I to tell the sailor?" He wasn't one to fuss over her.

"Tell 'im you'll go. We'll all go. It'd be good for you, Mr. T. It'll be good for her, too. Just…you might leave out a few things. Be tactful." She smiled tenderly at him. "I just don't want to see you regretting this. I think you'll regret it if you don't go. You'll wonder what might 'ave 'appened." 

"Very well." He nodded and left as abruptly as he'd come.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Todd." She sighed before crawling back into bed.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

A knock on her door brought her out of her dreams and though her smell was rather impaired she could tell Toby had brought her some lunch. "Come in." She rasped.

"I didn't want to wake you, but the lunch rush was over and I didn't want you to have to wait until after dinner." He explained.

"This was sweet of you." She took a long drink of the nice cold water he'd brought her. "I can handle dinner, you've done enough. You must be exhausted."

"No mum, I'm fine! I can 'andle it, you should rest."

"Toby, love, I've BEEN resting. I don't think I can sleep any longer anyhow. At least let me 'elp. Please?" She teased. "I'm really feeling much better." She lied.

"That's probably the fever talking." He teased her back. "I suppose you could handle the drinks…"

"Oh well thank you!" She laughed heartily. "Oh Toby, you're just too much."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't really know where I'm going with this. Reviews are lacking, and it doesn't keep me very motivated. Dare I continue with only two people reading? Hah.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

"Oh…" groaned Mrs. Lovett after the dinner rush was over. "Alright Toby, think you can manage cleaning up?" She was pale and fragile looking. He too was tired, but felt he owed it to her and had to nod.

"I'm alright, really, just tired. I'm just going to go lay down for a bit. Come see me when you're done?"  
Again, he nodded. "Yes mum. Feel better."

She went into the bathroom and began running some hot water for her bath. She was far too tired to stand for a shower. As it turned out she probably should've just gone straight to bed. She ended up falling asleep in the tub and found herself waking up twenty minutes later, shivering in what was, by this time, very cold water. She got herself out shakily and put on her robe, hugging it close to her, just trying to get warm. Toby was waiting for her in her room with a nice hot cup of tea. She thanked him profusely. "Don't know what's wrong with me today!" She exclaimed, slightly frustrated.

"You'll be better in the morning." He promised. "Just go to sleep now." He took the empty cup of tea and left her to finish his chores.

* * *

_About an hour later…_

Just as she was finally falling asleep, the door flew open and in came Sweeney. "Oh Mr. Todd." She sighed. "Do you always 'ave to do that? You gave me such a fright!"

"Sorry." He looked down. "I don't think we should go. It'll be too…I just don't think she should know me."

"Johanna?" She sat up, looking concerned. "Come talk to me." She said, patting a spot on the bed next to her.

He sat down. "What if she asks about Lucy? What would I tell her? She'd hate me."

"Well there is that…" She sighed. "But really, that was my fault. I lied to you. I still don't know how you ever forgave me." She looked down, blushing.

"I l- I learned to need you." He caught himself before telling her he loved her. "I 'aven't forgiven you." He added with a glare.

She nodded. "I suppose I deserve that. But Johanna…she's your daughter. Don't you think she'd want to know you? She's already lost one parent. Even though you did something terribly wrong, I think she still misses you. And you love 'er." She spat those last words jealously. "Lucky girl."

"They're leaving, going to Australia of all places. After the wedding, that is. I'll never see her again. Maybe it's best she never knows of me." He ignored the overwhelming jealousy in Mrs. Lovett's voice.

"Do what you want, Mr. T." She sighed. She closed her eyes again, lying back down. "Is it cold in here? Or is it me?"

Sweeney shrugged. "Goodnight, Mrs. Lovett." And he went to walk along the beach and think.

"Mr. Todd!" She called as he left, but it was too late. He was gone. "I love you." She whispered before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

_Middle of the night…_

Mrs. Lovett sat up, clutching at her chest, barely able to breathe. She coughed hard, trying to clear whatever was stuck in her throat. Toby heard her and was at her side in moments. "You okay mum?" he asked as she continued.

"Yes dear." She panted. "Just something stuck in me throat's all." She shivered and got back under the covers. "Go on back to bed, love, I might need your 'elp again tomorrow." She gave him a wink and closed her eyes again.

Sweeney was waiting outside the door when Toby walked back to his room. He went in once the boy had gone back to bed. "Mrs. Lovett." He whispered, but she was already asleep. He leaned forward so he could smell her freshly washed hair. He could hear her breathing, slow, sweet breaths. He mentally scolded himself for thinking that about anyone other than his Lucy, but he could no longer stop himself. He leaned closer and planted a soft kiss gently on her forehead. "Goodnight Mrs. Lovett" He sighed and exited, confused by what he'd just done.

She may not have been awake for this encounter, but her dreams were certainly sweeter for it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm working on the romance thing, bear with me. lmao.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Mrs. Lovett slept late but Toby and Sweeney were up early. Although Toby always felt uneasy around Mr. Todd and didn't like him being around Mrs. Lovett one bit, he managed to work closely with him to get all of the chores done before she woke up. When they were finished, Sweeney started the trek to his barber shop and Toby made some breakfast for his caretaker. He knocked gently on the door. "Mrs. Lovett?" He asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yes dear!" She tried to call, only to find she'd lost her voice. Instead she eased herself out of bed and opened the door for him herself. "Oh, this was sweet of you." She whispered.

"Are you alright mum?" He pushed her back to a seated position. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry dearie, please don't worry. I think I might just…" She trailed off and had to lay back down. "Get Mr. T." She said firmly, with what little voice she had left.

Toby was getting frustrated. "I don't want to get Mr. Todd I want to help you myself! Why is everything always about 'im! It's like you don't even notice I'm 'ere as long as the work gets done." He wanted to cry. "'E's at work, 'e's not 'ere with you, taking care of you, that's ME, mum."

She closed her eyes, dizzy. She felt so far away. She could hear what he was saying, but couldn't respond. This was far worse than whatever little bug Toby'd had. She just stayed like that, shaking.

"FINE!" Toby yelled and went after Sweeney.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Sweeney was annoyed that Toby had even thought about coming to his shop and asking him to come home. That boy was supposed to be able to care for things around the house, including Mrs. Lovett. When he walked in he found her sitting on the kitchen floor in tears.

"What in 'eaven's name are you doing?" He asked when he saw her. "If you're so ill you should be in bed."

She shook her head, crying harder. "I…tried to…" She shook her head, sobbing.

He sighed heavily, still annoyed and picked her up. Only then did he notice the broken teacup behind her and that her hand was bleeding. "Oh, Mrs. Lovett…" He didn't really know how to comfort her so he brought her quietly to bed and went to clean up the mess. When he came back she was still hysterical and he had no idea what he was doing. He did the only thing he could think of, it'd always worked with Lucy. He crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his lap, and started singing. Honestly he had no idea WHAT he was singing, but it seemed to calm her down a little so he continued. Eventually she fell asleep and he eased himself out of her bed. He had an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her. She looked so sweet and innocent. Just as his lips were about to press against hers, he heard Toby come in and pulled away. He quickly exited her room and went to his own to think.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

"Mr. Todd?" There was a knock on his door and he heard Nellie's husky voice behind it.

"Yes." He hoped she wouldn't mention what had happened, it felt so awkward.

"Thanks for…well…you know." She looked down.

"Don't mention it." He took her hand. "Please. Are you feeling any better?"

She shrugged. "Not really." She answered truthfully. "But you should go without me, to 'er wedding. It's tomorrow, you know. Give Anthony my regards." She smiled. "You are going to go, aren't you?"

Sweeney Todd knew himself well. He knew if he went and got to really talk with Johanna there was no way he'd let that sailor steal her and move her out to Australia. He knew he'd probably end up killing Anthony just to keep her. Nellie didn't know about any of it, but he was still killing every now and again. "No, I don't believe so." He sighed, knowing he was making the right decision. "Wouldn't want to leave you…"

"Oh Mr. T, you leave me all the time! Don't be silly."

Her words stung him. "I don't…I don't leave you…I go to work, but I wouldn't just leave you…At any rate I'm not going."

"Okay." She knew not to press him. "Why don't we go make you something to eat?" She changed the subject and got up slowly.

"You're sick, you should stay in bed." He watched her carefully, unsure what to make of her.

"Oh but that's just so boring! Now come along, I'll be fine. Promise." She was honestly so sick of staying in bed, she wanted to move. She wanted to laugh. Most of all, she wanted to be with Sweeney Todd. She didn't want to be so weak he had to wait on her. She wanted to do what she did best and cater to HIM instead. She was just so used to taking care of him, it didn't feel natural for things to be the other way around.

"Wait, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes?" She smiled up at him.

He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "I'm going out." And with that, he left again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Nobody reads this so this is gonna be the last chapter until I get some reviews. /

* * *

Mrs. Lovett stood there in shock. She brought her hand gingerly to her cheek, unable to believe he'd just kissed her there. "Oh Mr. Todd. I'm so 'appy, I could…eat you up I really could." She started singing to herself joyfully. "Toby!" She called. "I'm going to go for a walk just along the beach, alright? I'm feeling a bit dizzy, I think I need some air."

"Do you need me to go with you? Just in case?" He asked, clearly somewhat puzzled as to why she was smiling.

"Oh no dear, that's alright. If you could just get the pies ready…I might be a while." She felt sick as ever but couldn't stop beaming. He'd really kissed her!

Toby nodded, still upset about her going alone. He was starting to feel really discouraged about their relationship, too. It wasn't so much that he was jealous of Sweeney, but he had to admit that he wished Mrs. Lovett loved him half as much. He wished he could make her light up just by walking into the room and glaring at her. He wished she called for him in her sleep.

She was walking, not fast, but she was moving. She felt like the world around her was spinning and she was standing still. She had to sit down. She plopped herself down in the sand, close enough to the water that her feet were touching it and she could smell the saltiness. She sighed, wishing her headache would just go away so she could really enjoy her bliss. After a while it did, and she got up. She held her dress all the way up so she could wade into the water a bit further, but found that she'd stood up too fast and promptly fell, soaking herself. She had to laugh; she looked a mess. Of course, her disaster wouldn't be complete without Toby looking out the window and seeing her, sitting with water up to her neck. She didn't even see him until he was on top of her, trying to drag her out of the water. Unfortunately, he wasn't the most graceful of young boys and ended up plunging her deeper and cutting her cheek on a rock. She struggled but he was not letting go. Finally, after she'd been fully submerged for a few moments, he successfully brought her to shore. She laid on the sand, trying to cough the water out of her windpipe. She knew he meant well, but she was still a little annoyed.

"Mum, your face!! I'll be right back!" He'd seen the cut.

"Toby, just leave it." She ordered, hoisting herself up and wobbling a little. "I'm fine. Thanks, but I'm fine." She made her way back into the house and collapsed on the loveseat in the main room. She still had some water in her lungs but knew she'd scare Toby if she tried to cough it up so she sat, uncomfortable, until he would go off and play somewhere. He had a few friends since he'd moved her, and so did she. Mr. Todd was the only one who hadn't really done any adjusting.

Finally, after about 20 minutes of heavy breathing, Toby took the hint and went to see if his friend George wanted to play ball. Once she was alone she was able to get the majority of the water out of her lungs and was able to breathe more freely. "What a silly lad." She sighed to herself. "Nearly killed me." She got up and went to the bathroom to check on her cheek which had, by now, stopped bleeding.

She saw him behind her in the mirror. "Oh, 'afternoon Mr. T." She said still trying to cough the water out of her lungs.

"What 'appened to _you_?" He asked, looking at her cheek and damp dress.

She laughed. "Well I went for a little walk on the beach but I guess I got a bit dizzy and well…Toby thought I was drownin' so 'e came after me but…it was a mess. I guess I look it."

"You need to get out of that wet dress before you get any sicker." He scolded. She should've known better. Did he really have to watch her constantly? How old was she? He was annoyed.

"Sorry Mr. T" she said quietly, looking down. "I'll do that now." She went to her room and changed into her nightgown. When she looked up, he was standing in the doorway watching her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lovett." He whispered. "Are you alright? Let me see your cheek."

"Oh, I'm fine." She nodded, limping over to him. "See? Jus' a little scratch. 'E was really tryin' to help, poor fella. Speakin of 'im, I 'aven't seen 'im in a while…Maybe I should go check on 'im.."

"I'm sure he's fine." Sweeney mumbled. "You should rest."

She nodded. "I 'ave been up all day…maybe I'll go nap a bit...I'm awfully tired."

"Good idea." Sweeney nodded, dismissing her.

She went to bed and tried her hardest to fall asleep but found that she was far too cold. She was lonely, too, and frustrated. "Mr. Todd?" She called weakly.

He heard her and contemplated ignoring it, he was deep in thought, but came to her room anyway. "Yes?"

"I'm cold." She looked up at him. "And I can't sleep. Could you just…lay with me for a minute? Just until I fall asleep…" She blushed, knowing how ridiculous she must've sounded, but to her surprise he didn't object.

"Alright." He sighed. "Hurry up." And he got into bed next to her. He touched her stiffly, but somehow this was a comfort to her and she fell right asleep.


End file.
